Sick Days
by ZombieMonkey
Summary: Because even the strongest of us get sick. Peter/Olivia fluff, Olivia centric


**Title:** Sick Days

**Author:** monkeyprincess7

**Summary:** Because even the strongest of us get sick.

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Words:** 4941

**Character(s)/Pairing:** Olivia Dunham, Peter Bishop, Peter/Olivia fluff

**Spoilers:** Somewhere between "Jacksonville" and 'The Man From The Other Side"

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I'd just ruin them.

The sun was shining brightly against the snow glistening as his feet created foot prints in the delicate surface. It was a crisp November morning, Harvard students walking briskly towards their destinations, chatting in small groups or standing against the walls keeping warm. The air had a scent of victory, of something to come and Peter Bishop welcomed it. It would be a nice change from the everyday bitterness he dealt with. Stepping into the building, the heat hitting him hard he took a deep breath, feeling his chest rise and fall slowly. Unwrapping his scarf from around his neck he smiled and waved at a few people before turning and heading for the basement, wondering what case of the week he'd have to deal with.

Upon arriving it was obvious that Walter was hard at work on his experiments, Gene in the corner mooing gently as she munched on her alfalfa. Astrid was no where to be seen, though he knew otherwise. And Olivia was….not there at all. Weird he thought taking his jacket off and hopping down the two steps to stride over towards his father.

"Morning Walter, I missed you at breakfast." He said cheerfully.

Walter jumped slightly, his hand shaking nervously as it held a pen. "Oh… oh Peter, hello son. I decided to come to the lab early, it seems I forgot something here last night but I can't remember what it was." Walter replied glancing up at him with a timid smile.

"It's okay Walter." Peter said softly, placing a hand on his father's arm. Lately Walter seemed to be hesitant around him; Peter couldn't be sure but he was concerned knowing that Walter could easily fall back into his old habits. Something Peter was hoping to stop. "Is Olivia in her office?" He asked, squeezing his arm softly before letting it fall to his side.

"Agent Dunham isn't here son. I haven't seen her arrive yet. Do you think she's alright?" Walter stated looking up once more from his work, his eyes concerned. Something shone in them that made Peter smile softly shaking his head,

"I'm sure she's fine Walter. Probably running late." Peter said hoping to alleviate his fathers' concerns.

Walter hesitated a second, nodded then went back to his work, leaving Peter to smile to himself and walk towards the office that was now technically both Olivia's and his. Sure enough when he opened the door the desk was empty, the chair cold as if no one had sat in it for hours. Flicking his eyes up to the round hanging wall clock he saw it was just after ten. "Weird." he muttered to himself tossing his coat onto the chair and sitting in it stretching his hands and eying the small pile of paperwork. Putting his hands behind his head he leaned back, his long legs moving under the desk and looked out the window, his concern for Olivia growing.

An hour into his wanderings the door was knocked on, opening slowly to reveal Astrid, her cheeks red from the cold air outside coffee in hand. He grinned nodding for her to come in, realizing he hadn't done a thing since he got there, but not caring. It was obvious they didn't have a case, which was good.

"Morning Astrid. Please say that's for me." he quipped, his blue eyes twinkling.

Astrid rolled her eyes and handed the coffee over, watching as he took that first delicious sip, his eyes closed. Taking a sip of her own cup of steaming tea she leaned against the doorframe, glancing behind her at Walter before looking back over to Peter frowning.

"Where's Olivia?" She inquired her voice gentle.

He shook his head, placing the cup on the desk looking at the time. "I don't know, it's not like her." he replied, worry now present in his voice.

Astrid shrugged, "She's probably having an off day, called in sick or something. Of everyone here she deserves a break from the everyday." she explained before hearing a noise in the lab and looking behind her. Her eyes widened briefly and she looked apologetically at Peter before rushing off to see what Walter had gotten himself into.

Peter sighed, he hadn't even thought of that. She probably wanted to take a day just to herself, relax in a bath and get rid of her worries. Though he was still worried and knew he wouldn't feel better until he knew she was fine. Sighing he stood stretched and grabbed his coat, picking up his coffee and walking past the lab barely noticing Astrid sweeping up broken glass as Walter spoke in a hysterical voice. He couldn't even be concerned about Walter at the moment, knowing Astrid was there. As he made his way to the door she looked up nodding slightly letting him know it was okay to leave. Smiling he opened the door taking a sip of his coffee as he walked out on a mission.

Twenty minutes later the old beat up station wagon pulled up to Olivia's apartment building and Peter frowned, seeing her car parked in her spot. Turning off the engine and glancing around he got out, pulling his pea coat closer to his body to keep warm against the bitter breeze. Making his way up to her floor he stopped at her door, the number 24 glistening from the sun filtering in through the barred window to his left before his hand reached up without him realizing it and knocking. Sure he could have just opened the door but recently things had been weird between them and he felt rude doing so.

Leaning closer to the door he couldn't hear much of anything. A small noise caught his attention and he leaned back listening hard for the source. It came to him as the next door neighbor from across the way opened his door, his beer belly pressing against the door as he held a beer can in his opposite hand.

"You wanted something?" He ground out, clearly drunk already.

Peter inwardly shuddered, keeping his ground as he shook his head, "No Sir. Just waiting for my partner." He replied before turning his back and knocking again a bit louder. The drunk man grunted, muttering something before slamming his door closed leaving Peter shuddering violently.

He waited another few moments before deciding to see if the door was unlocked and check on her. She might have just slept in he mused, jiggling the handle softly feeling it move against his palm easily. Smiling he shook his head, remembering to admonish her for leaving her door unlocked when there was clearly a drunk living in her apartment building. Slipping in easily, he closed the door locking it behind him and looked around. Her keys were still in the little bowl on the small stand by the door, a half finished glass of water was on the coffee table, files scattered around the couch - she'd been working at home again - yet there'd been no sign that she'd even gotten up this morning and his worry shot up a few more notches.

Walking quietly, Peter looked in every room finally coming to her bedroom. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable, he should have called, she could have had a late night visitor and was in a… awkward situation if he were to barg in on them. That thought sent a shiver of jealousy through his whole boy and his hands clenched into fists before shaking it off. No she didn't have a visitor, there hadn't been any wine glasses or bottles around, only one plate and fork in the sink. Getting his resolve he shook the thoughts from his mind and gingerly opened the bedroom door, nudging it slowly peeking in ready for the awkwardness.

What he saw warmed his heart and made him concerned all over again. Olivia was lying on top of the covers, her black tank top soaked with sweat, face pale. It was obvious she was sick, too sick to even call in. His heart broke looking at her toss and turn and he approached her slowly, taking off his coat and laying it quietly on the douvet before striding to the edge of the bed. Looking down at her he wanted to feel how hot she really was, get a sense for how high her fever was but he didn't. Instead he watched her for a moment before leaning down, crouching beside the bed, his eyes now level with her face if she were to open her eyes.

Olivia murmured something unintelligible in her sleep, her delirious mind no doubt creating images of strange things in her slumber and again he fought the urge to reach out comfort her. She rolled over suddenly, her face scrunched up eyes furrowing as her head rolled.

"…No…. not him please….no…"

That was it. "Livvia, it's Peter. You're having a bad dream." Peter murmured softly, keeping his distance as he watched her roll over again, this time moving much closer to his position, her brow still furrowed as she moaned again.

"Don't take him from me please." she whimpered rolling over onto her back and clenching her fists into the fabric of her quilted blanket.

Peter couldn't take it anymore, he needed to comfort her in some small way, even if it meant getting injured in the process. He knew about her indestructible force when waking suddenly and was prepared as he carefully moved himself so he was half leaning on her bed, his hand reaching out gingerly to touch her arm. It happened the instant his finger brushed against her forearm; her eyes opened and she bolted up screaming his name, the word ripping his heart open as she fell back onto the bed shaking.

"Hey. Liv it's okay I'm here." Peter said softly, rising so he could sit on the edge of the bed as she ran a hand over her face, feeling moisture.

Olivia closed her eyes shaking her head and getting herself under control as his voice permeated her deliriousness. She should have known he'd come up to check on her, and if he was as smart as he claimed he'd know that the dream she'd just awoke from had been about him. Which only made her more upset. Doing the only thing she could do at that moment she raised herself up, feeling the vertigo hit and looked at him, a hidden plea in her green eyes which he understood immediately as one of needing comfort. Sliding closer to her his hand drifted up to her face, his thumb grazing her cheek as she closed her eyes leaning into his touch.

Wrapping his arms around her Peter sighed, his face moving into her slightly damp hair feeling the heat of her illness permeate his clothes. She nestled into his embrace, her face nestling into his neck and breathed in.

"You're okay." she whispered in a pain-filled voice.

Peter frowned, his hand moving to rub soothing circles on her back. The pain in her voice wasn't from her sickness, this was a pain from something much deeper, something only she knew. He'd had his share of terrifying nightmares - ones that included her dying in his arms as the world was destroyed around him - yet he'd been able to shake them off during the first few seconds of waking, calming himself down by knowing she was only a call away. Holding her closer to his body, feeling her breath on his neck he closed his eyes, willing his heart to cooperate.

"Of course, it was only a dream Liv." He murmured into her hair, pulling back slightly to see her shaking slightly. "It's not real, just a figment of your over-tired imagination. Are you feeling alright?" He asked watching as she slowly calmed herself down her face lifting itself up off his chest.

She shook her head, a tired smile on her face. "I could lie and say I'm fine, but we both know that's a lie." she said in a soft, child-like voice.

Squeezing her shoulders softly, he allowed her to pull away completely, his concern written clearly on his face as he watched her settle on the bed once more, moving a strand of hair from her face. Her skin was pale, much more paler than he'd ever seen it making his concern grow more as she sniffled, reaching for a tissue on the nightstand beside her bed. Peter allowed her to blow her nose, his heart reaching out for her. Tossing the used tissue into the wastebasket she glanced over at him sheepishly.

"I didn't mean to worry you Peter, I called Broyles and figured he would have told you." She explained as she wrapped a thin blanket around her shoulders.

"I wasn't worried." He lied easily, allowing one of his signature boyish smirks to appear on his face. "You do look bad though, flu?" he asked, knowing it wasn't contagious; since he'd been a boy after his illness which almost killed him, his immune system had been solid.

She shook her head, coughing into the blanket and groaned, "No, cold I think. My head feels like it's going to explode soon." she replied in a sarcastic voice.

Peter smiled, smoothing out the blanket around her ankles, his hand brushing against her skin delicately. He had already made his decision seconds after he determined she was sick; he was going to stay and care for her, even if she didn't want him too. After all the times she'd cared for him, it was all he could do. Looking at her now, looking so frail and sickly under the covers he rose from the bed, not saying a word as he walked into her bathroom, grabbing some aspirin and a glass half filled with water. Bringing it back he grinned a bit as he noticed her sleeping again, her eyes closed face calm once more. Walking over, he gently placed the pills and glass on the nightstand beside the bed, before kneeling over the bed and tucking her in softly, his hand reaching out to caress her forehead. She had a fever alright, at least 100 degrees he figured which made him concerned, yet he knew the best thing she could do was sleep.

While she was sleeping he made calls to Astrid letting her know the situation and Broyles, asking for a day off due to personal reasons. He'd expect an argument with Broyles, but the man surprised him and had granted him the day. With nothing stopping him, he grabbed her keys, locking the door behind him and went to grab some cold supplies. An hour later he slipped into her apartment again, easing the door closed behind him as he juggled the bags and his coffee. One quick look told him she hadn't woken up yet, so he went into the kitchen and put the orange juice and soup in its respective places, went into the living room to drop his bag of clothes and laptop off before going in to check on her.

She'd moved since he left, the pills were missing, glass empty of water and he had to smile. Like this she looked like a child, so carefree and innocent. Someone who needed to be cared about, even if she hated him for it. Adjusting the blanket around her shoulders he moved silently into the living room, opening his bag and taking out his laptop, kicking off his shoes softly and sitting on the couch, emails for company.

He must have fell asleep for the next thing Peter knew there was a weight being lifted off of his legs and he jerked awake, his eyes widening until he saw Olivia carefully place the laptop on the table, its' screen black. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes he took a closer look at her; she looked better, still pale but not deathly anymore. The pills worked their magic he mused as she crossed her arms, quirking an eyebrow.

"Before you say it, don't. I'm staying and that's final. Someone needs to care for you Olivia." He said softly, moving so she could sit beside him.

Olivia didn't say anything, just sat with the blanket wrapped around her glancing at him. It was making him feel a bit awkward, and it was then he realized he should have warned her before. But as her look softened slightly and she leaned back sighing he knew he would survive his stay.

"Not going to say a word Peter." she replied a half smile on her face now watching him fidget.

"Good. I'll be right back." He quipped, easing himself off the couch and stretching slightly before going into the kitchen.

Olivia didn't even bother to ask what he was doing as she got more comfortable on the couch, her legs curling under her body to lie on it. She heard him moving around in the kitchen, opening drawers, the fridge, shuffling in the utensils before nothing. Soon the smell of chicken wafted towards her and her stomach rumbled quietly, making her sit up, tugging the blanket closer. If there was one thing she needed at this moment it was something to eat; yet she couldn't even attempt to get up right now. This was a side of Peter she had seen many times, yet this time it felt different. She knew he was confused on why she hadn't gone with him for drinks the night her life changed for the worse, yet she couldn't tell him. She had promised Walter, and while she was still so angry at the man and knew when Peter found out he'd bolt, she understood in a small way.

Glancing over to the sounds coming from the kitchen, a soft humming sound she determined to be him she smiled. So Peter could hum a tune after all she mused, smirking slightly before relaxing back into the cushions. She thought back to that moment when she saw him glimmer -it still felt weird to say that, reminded her of those horrible Twilight movies - and how everything had changed in that instant. They say you can feel your heart breaking as your loved one walks away, she felt hers shatter in an instant as his skin glistened in her vision. It was in that instant she realized just how much he really meant to her, yet she had run from the opportunity to show him. But at the time, she was too shaken up and needed time away to think; it didn't help that Walter had found her and explained everything, it just made things worse. Yet it also made her realize just how unique this man was and how much she should hold on.

Before she could continue to think the smell wafted closer to her and she looked up, realizing that the sounds from the kitchen had stopped. She sat up in time to see Peter walking towards her holding a tray with a white towel on his arm. A bowl of steaming soup was on one side, a glass of orange juice on the other. He saw her still awake, sitting up with her legs folded under herself and grinned as he placed the tray on the table, watching her move so he could sit on the end of the couch. He looked aat Olivia as he sat down, watching her eye the food with curiosity.

"What, I can cook. Go ahead, you need the energy." He stated leaning back and draping his arm over the back of the couch.

Olivia smiled sheepishly as she sat up straight, bringing the tray over onto her lap and breathed in, smelling the soup her mouth watering. If she could stomach this she knew she'd be fine, and with Peter there nothing would get her. He sat quietly as she slowly ate her lunch, sipping the juice and finishing quickly. Patting her mouth and replacing the tray onto the table she leaned back casting a wary look his way as he watched with an innocent look on his face.

"Ok, that was good." Olivia relented, her face breaking out into a soft smile. "Thanks Peter." she added after a moments hesitation, her eyes betraying her body.

"Anytime sweetheart." he replied, the endearment slipping out before he could stop it.

To his relief she didn't say anything, just quirked an eyebrow, leaning into his side, her head on his shoulder. Peter glanced down at her, his eyes full of caring as she sighed a look of content on her features. Taking this as a sign he gingerly wrapped his arm around her shoulders, feeling her wiggle to get more comfortable. His hand caressed her face feeling it much cooler than before and he had to fight back the sigh of relief. Holding her to his side he could feel her breathing against him, calm serene.

"Promise me something." she murmured, her eyes looking up at him sleepily.

Peter smiled, his finger running up and down her arm gently. "Anything." he whispered in return, feeling her relax more each second, knowing she'd be falling back to sleep soon.

Lifting her head she stared him in the eyes, green meeting blue. The look she was giving him shocked him and he found himself moving so she could rest on him completely. Placing a hand on his chest, feeling his strong - real - heartbeat Olivia whispered,

"Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere Olivia." he reassured her, wondering why in the world she thought he could ever leave. He knew she wasn't just talking about him staying there, caring for her. It was deeper than that, stronger than anything. Even if he was angry, so angry that he could hit something he'd never leave her. Looking down at her now, lying on his chest, his arm holding her to his body watching her chest rise and fall as she succumbed to the weariness, her body telling her to sleep. Ducking his head he brushed a kiss against her hair leaning his head back and allowing her soothing breathing to make him drift off.

It was the absence of weight that brought him to alertness. Opening his eyes slowly, he blearily looked down to see her missing from the couch, and for an instant he feared she'd been sick without him knowing. Yet as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head to get the massive kink out of his neck he heard movement in the kitchen and noticed the tray was missing from the table. Stretching Peter stood on slightly wobbly legs, wondering how long they'd been out of it and glanced at the clock on the mantle. Three and a half hours, not too bad he mused putting his hands in his pockets as he made his way over to the kitchen, leaning against the door frame as he watched her clean the dishes he hadn't cleaned.

"You know I would have cleaned those." He stated, nodding towards the now drying dishes.

Olivia turned a grin on her face. "Oh, but you looked so cute sleeping soundly, I didn't want to wake you." she replied a hint of mirth in her voice.

Well her humour is back he thought silently to himself as he shrugged, a sheepish look on his face. "Well you were too comfortable to move and I knew you needed your sleep." he replied in a soothing voice as he finally moved up to her side, taking the towel from the island and picking up the bowl. "How are you feeling now?" He asked, tilting his head in her direction as she finished making her cup of coffee. Figures he thought smirking.

Turning so she could lean against the counter watching him dry the dishes she shrugged, "I feel much better. My body doesn't hurt anymore and I can breath without coughing." she replied knowing she couldn't lie to him about something he could easily find out.

"That's good. Your fever is down now too. " he said matter of factly as he put the last dish away. "You're still not going into work though, you can go tomorrow." he added as an after thought when it looked like she was going to say something.

Olivia shook her head, "Wasn't going to say that Peter." she said taking a few steps up to him, her hand reaching out for his.

He took it willingly, allowing his emotions to flit across his face as he watched her make a resolution. She smiled sheepishly at him glancing down at their hands his thumb absently running circles over her smooth skin. She was sure he wasn't aware of it, but she was. She was fully aware of him. Taking another step up to him, their bodies almost touching she looked up into his eyes, seeing them so clearly it made her breath quicken. It was like a switch had been turned on in her mind. She saw him in a different light now, and it wasn't just the glimmer that was now ever present on him; it was something else. He cared for her; sure he'd said it once a few month after they first began working with each other, but she could feel it now.

Lifting up on her tip toes she placed a soft kiss on his stubbly cheek before pulling back. If he was surprised Peter didn't show it, staring down at her, his eyes half hidden by his eyelids. It reminded her instantly of that day just a short while ago when she had been scared of failing the human race. He'd been right there to help her, reassure her with his words and presence. While she still wasn't sure what the future would hold, she was sure he wouldn't leave her. Not in spirit anyway. Body, well that was something she'd have to deal with when it happened. She stayed still as his hand rose up, caressing her hair which had been cleaned from her hot shower earlier, his face composed.

"About what you said earlier, about not wanting me to leave." Peter began, his voice soft and soothing as his hand drifted to her cheek. Lowering his head, he did the one thing that had been on his mind since Jacksonville, his lips descended upon hers, his hand drifting to her shoulder.

Olivia knew what was going to happen before she saw his head move towards hers. And this time she wasn't scared. She met him half way, her eyes drifting closed as their lips met, her hand breaking free of his to move to the back of his neck gently holding him to her. It felt right, standing in her kitchen, him being the shining knight in armour while she was the weak sick princess. A fairy tale with a messed up ending. But it was an ending she'd take at this moment as he pulled away, his forehead resting against hers, a soft smile on his face.

"I meant it." he finally spoke, his voice a bit rough as his eyes bored into hers.

Olivia smiled a slight quirk of her upper lip. "I know Peter. And even though I've said it once, I'll say it again; thank you." she replied gently, eyes swimming with emotion.

"You're welcome." He breathed pulling her in for a hug knowing she needed more rest.

Smiling into his chest she sensed he was thinking the same thing as she was and pulled away after a moment, the tiredness showing. Sleeping was the best thing for her, heaven knew she needed as much as she could get right now, not having slept properly in, well ever. A part of her didn't want him to leave, yet the rational part that was still half awake knew he needed to get back to the lab and rescue Walter. Taking her hand he led her into her room, pulling the covers back and helping her into bed as the exhaustion hit her again. He replaced the glass of water and two pills, in case she needed them during the night before he sat on the edge of the bed, Olivia smiling up at him curiously.

"What?" He asked, smiling back.

"Nothing Dr. Bishop." she teased, her voice soft.

Peter rolled his eyes before bending down to kiss her goodbye. Standing reluctantly he put his hands in his pockets and said, "Rest, I'll be back later, just need to make sure Walter and the lab are still kicking."

Olivia chuckled before it became a coughing fit making her scowl when she finished. Flopping her head back on the pillow she grinned, "Good luck." she quipped as he turned and headed for the door, already feeling herself fall asleep as she watched his form disappear.

As she moved to curl onto her side, Olivia thought of how things were going to go now. It would hurt even worse now that they expressed their feelings for one another when he left, which was inevitable. But for now, she'd sit back and enjoy the time they did have, a deal with the aftermath later. Closing her eyes, she heard the front door close behind him and she drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
